parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Favorite Quotes from Thomas 2 Previews - Sega Dreamcast - Nintendo 64 - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some of my favorite quotes from Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Previews King of the Engines *(Thomas shoots a cage, which busts open) *Donald: Hello, Thomas. I'm king of the engines, and I shall congratulate you on your energy. *(Douglas snatches the crown off Donald's head) *Donald: Hey! *Bill: Don't listen to him! I'm the king of the engines. *Thomas: Huh?! But-- *Douglas: No, I'm the real king! *Thomas: Aw, come on, who's the king here, you guys? *Bill: Yeah, really, it's me! *Bash: No, it's me! *Ben: No, it's really me! *Ferdinand: No, me! *Twins: No, it's supposed to be me! *Logging Locos: It's really me! *Thomas: STOP! *(Thomas blows his whistle, scaring the engines, who have stopped fighting over the crown) *Thomas: Now, look, I absolutely must see Emily? Will you ask me where she is? *Twins: Huh? Oh, sorry, Thomas. *Logging Locos: Yes, Thomas, we're sorry indeed. *Harold: Apology accepted. Now, will you please ask Thomas? *Ferdinand: Well, that isn't not really easy to say, but I do have to tell you this. The pirates have taken Emily to the fairy's glade... ...and have locked in one of their strongholds. To find her, you will arrive at the isle of doors. The isle is a magic place, that leads to many other worlds. Only we engines know how to get there. The passage requires five lums, and I see that you have them. *(Ferdinand claps his hands to make a magic portal for Thomas to go into. The magic lum turns into a magical spiral door, which spins for Thomas ready to jump in) *Ferdinand: Prepare yourself for a great journey. *Thomas: Wow! Incredible! Here I go! (Thomas steps and dives into the portal toward the Isle of Doors) *Emily: Thomas, you're our last hope. The Lava Tower *Thomas: Who's there? (a whistle blows, scaring him, causing him to gasp and scream. He runs away, panicking for help) Pirates! Part 4 *Smudger: I know they're down here somewhere. I could see them... Yep... I see them right behind the hole. I hear Edward's teeth chattering. Come at me, Thomas. (Smudger grows two more arms and ignites his four lightsabers. Thomas activates his blue lightsaber) The Whale Bay Part 1 *Thomas: Rubbish! No crane has ever complained before. It's the fish, and there's danger on the rails, that's because I'm on time. The Sanctuary of Fire of Rock *Thomas: Oh my gosh! It's an Eig! (Thomas turns and flees before the Eig can eat him) Pyralums (Thomas climbs up the Pyramids to collect all the lums to beat his beat record) The Cave of Nightmares (George appears from under the ground behind Thomas) *George: Your trip ends here! (Thomas turns around and has just time to scream when George slowly approaches him as he flees) Prologue *James: Thomas, look what the pirates have done to our world... *(a flashback of Henry is shown when he is off the tracks, feeling badly hurt) *James: A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. *(a flashback of Coco, Roobarb, Dog, Custard, Cat, and Tom, who are locked in crates) *James: A dark place teeming with fierce monsters. *(George opens his mouth, and charges at Thomas, ready to eat him) *George: Come here, go on! *James: Nothing can stop them now that they've captured you. *(a flashback of Thomas is shown when he cries) *Thomas: No. No. *James: They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. *(a flashback of Lady, now a monkey, wearing a white bikini with red love hearts, Jerry the brown mouse, Yoshi the green dinosaur, Digon the pink pig, Ergo the Magnificent, still the most fattest and ugliest goose with notes, and Scooby Doo, Goober, Astro, and Dynomutt, the four dogs, are beginning to protest by begging and pleading) *Lady: I want to go home to my parents. *James: The robots search for innocent prey. *(a flashback of Devious Diesel is shown with him laughing evilly) *James: In the chaos, they've exploded the heart of the world. *(a flashback of the Heart of the World explodes in a cloud of black smoke) *James: The 1000 lums of energy which form it have been scattered. *(a flashback of the yellow lums runs away, screaming and crying for help) *James: We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late... *(a flashback of Edward is shown when he screams and panics for help) *Edward: AAAAGHHH! We will die! *James: You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! *(the next shot goes into a tunnel with some parts collapsing apart before the title, being shown, shows the main title for Thomas 2: The Great Escape, as part of Thomas's Dream Team, which is for Nintendo 64, as the shot goes out of the tunnel and toward the smelter's yard) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Commander: King Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 16,521. *Emily: Don't worry, Thomas. I will send you some help. *(the next shot fades into the prison ship where Paxton drags Edward to the same place that Thomas is in. He laughs evilly at the slaves and takes Edward to the same place that Thomas is in) The Precipice (Thomas is flying over the Precipice through the countryside that he doesn't notice Paxton coming up behind him) *Thomas: D'oh! (Thomas jumps over a gap and Paxton does the same. Thomas smiles with glee, but as he comes up, Paxton takes out his red double-bladed lightsaber, and tries to slash at Thomas, but hits a wall instead) *Thomas: Yikes! Come on, Paxton! Chill, or you'll get hurt. *Paxton: Any guesses for sure, Thomas? *Thomas: Better stay clear! *Paxton: Right! You think I'll just fall for that? (Paxton is hit by an oncoming train that knocks him out, cold. A russian voice speaks as Paxton blinks while holding on. Thomas arrives at the mountains) *Thomas: Gosh! I sure am the bravest! (Thomas blows his whistle) Entering the Prison Ship *Harold: Watch out, Thomas, the Robot Pirates have gone bonkers. Their shots are burning hot! Remember to target on your enemies and avoid their shots. Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship... *(The next shot goes to the Prison Ship where poor Dennis tells Diesel about Thomas) *Narrator: Meanwhile, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Slaves Now on Board: 22,730. In Devious Diesel's private cabin. *(Dennis walks in, but is tripped by Smudger, and falls to the ground, gets up, then walks to Diesel) *Dennis: You'll pay for that, soilder! *Devious Diesel: Wha dares disturb me? *Dennis: Your howwibleness, he... has made it to the swamps. *Devious Diesel: WHAT?! YA INCOMPETENT IMBECILE!!! AAAAGHHH! Send the warships an' destroy 'im. He must nae get his grubby hands on the four masks. *(Diesel eats a yellow lum and swallows it. Flying Scotsman then sets to find Thomas with the Mancester to York special) Skiing the Marshes *Narrator: Thomas shot onto Toad's scarf and the two began skiing across the marshes to get all the lums by breaking open the cages and pulling switches. The Marshes of Awakening is also a level where Thomas has to come back here later to get you-know-who the you-know-what to make him better. This also contains a large grizzly Eig, who tries to eat Thomas up. *Thomas: What the heck--? *Narrator: As Thomas and Toad flew across the water, they managed to reach the end of the level, where Toad and Thomas began to bid each other goodbye. Overworld *(Thomas races along the Isle of Doors) Top of the World Dancing *Voice Announcer: Intruder alert! Catch him! Ending Credits *Thomas: That's all folks! Category:UbiSoftFan94